Takato's Friendship
by Nanya
Summary: A Takato and Rika fluff. Just read and see.


Takato's Friendship

Takato's Friendship

By Nanya

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon; the show belongs to Terri-Lee O'Malley, Jeff Nimoy, and whoever else works on the show.

(A.N.This takes place later in the series, when the three tamers finally learn what Calumon's importance is to them.)

Takato was just sitting on his bed thinking about Rika, ok, so he normally thought about her, after all, she was kinda cold, and she didn't seem to have many friends.He really felt sorry for someone his age that didn't have many friends; he just knew that she would hate to hear that, especially from him.But, he really wanted to get to know her, even if it was just so that he could change her views on the Digimon.Takato looked over at Guilmon, he was just sleeping on the floor."Lazy dinosaur."He could only smile at that, all Guilmon did was eat, sleep and play.Of course when he, Rika, or Henry was in trouble, Guilmon was there to protect him.'I wonder why Rika always looks so depressed every time I offer to walk her home.She always says 'I don't need your help.'One time I asked her where she lived and she looked like she was going to cry, Henry doesn't notice, not even Renamon, but I do.It's as if she doesn't want to go home or something.'**Sigh**Takato just rolled over and went to sleep.

Meanwhile. . . 

"We have another wild one."

"Can you get a tracer on it?"

"Yes, sending tracer now."

"When will they ever learn?"When the tracer finally caught up to the Digimon in question, the Digimon disappeared."What happened?"

"It Bio-emerged before the tracer could catch up to it."

"Not good."

That Digimon that did crossed-over into the real world just happened to be across the street from Rika's house.

"I can't believe I got drug out of bed by a yellow blob.Let's see, Sukamon: Level Champion Attack: Dig-slug.Gross!Renamon, take care of him."

"With pleasure."Renamon jumped into the air right above Sukamon and crossed her arms in a very familiar pattern."Diamond Storm!"The cold ice particles rained down on Sukamon, who just jumped out of the way and behind a trash can.

"Uh, Renamon, you're going to have to better than that, without Calumon here you can't digivole, so we're just going to have to go old-school.Digi-modify!Speed Activate."With that Renamon started to glow and started to move really fast after the bouncing Sukamon, who had taken the time to get out of there and started bouncing towards the park.

"Duh, I gotta get out of here, whoa."

"You're not getting away from me that easily."

"Hey wait up you two!Uhh, maybe I shouldn't of given Renamon the speed-up power unless I was sure that Sukamon would've stayed in the same area."Rika had to stop for a moment and just relax."I'll **Gasp** just **huff** wait **gasp** here for a moment."

Guilmon had just woken up and was staring out the window growling."Huh what's wrong Guilmon?"

"New digimon."

"What?"Takato grabbed his D-power and looked. "Hum, Sukamon, I'm gonna call Henry."Just as Takato got to the phone, it started to ring.'If that's not Henry, I hope they have a good reason to call.'"Hello?"

"Takato?It's me Henry."

"Oh, good, I was just about to call you."

"There's a new digimon."

"I know, let's go, Rika's probably already there."

"I'm on my way, I still don't know why you keep trying to help her, she doesn't want our help."

"It doesn't matter right now, let's go."

A few minutes later Henry, Takato, Terriermon, and Guilmon were almost to the park."So Takato, do you think that she'll let you walk her home."Henry was smiling the whole time.

"Knock it off, it's not like that between us.I hardly know her."

"Sure."

"Let's just get to the park, we'll deal with it later."

"You ready to give up yet?"

"Duh, uh huh."

"Good, Diamond Storm!"

"Yiii!"

The pelting of ice rained down onto Sukamon relentlessly.But when the smoke cleared Sukamon wasn't standing there anymore."What the?"In his place was an orange monkey with a Monzaemon beany tied to his waist.

"Uh huh. The king is back alright."This new digimon said in an Elvis accent.Renamon took a couple of steps backwards when Rika ran in.

"What the hey?Let's see, Etemon: Level: Ultimate? Uh oh, Renamon, I think we'd better retreat."

"Right."

"Now wait a minute little missy, you see, you attacked me when I could hardly fight, now it's only appropriate that I fight back yaw hear?Dark Network!"Etemon fired a green energy blast at Renamon and then another one at Rika.The first one hit Renamon and knocked her into a tree and the second one hit Rika and put her on the ground **very** hard.Rika was out cold in an instant, Etemon decided to take off after Renamon, to finish the job."No need to take out the kid, without her digimon, she's nothing.Oh ho!"And with that he was gone.

Henry and Takato arrived just after Etemon knocked Rika out.Guilmon was about to go to his friend's help when Takato said, "Guilmon wait!"

"Huh?What Takatomon?"

"If we go down there now, he'll do the same thing to us."Fortunately by the time they were done arguing, Etemon had left.Takato saw this and took off at top speed, closely followed by Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, and Calumon, who had just arrived.

"What's going on you guys?"No one bothered to answer.

As soon as they got there, they noticed Takato was looking at Rika very seriously, he was feeling around her neck."Is she alright?"

"I don't know?But where's Renamon?"

"I don't know either."

"Ok, you take Terriermon and Calumon and go look for Renamon and I'll stay here and try to wake up Rika."

"All right.Come on Calumon."

"Ok."

While those three left Takato desperately tried to wake Rika up."At least she's still breathing."He said almost giving up hope for a moment.Guilmon was watching out in case Etemon came back.Takato still felt around the neck, in case he felt something.While he was feeling Rika started to come around."Huh, she's waking up all right!"

Rika opened her eyes just a little bit and was looking scared for a moment, her eyes hadn't adjusted yet and someone was holding her.When they finally did adjust, she saw that Takato was holding her.For a brief instant she smiled and tears started to form in her eyes.She immediately turned aside, hoping that he hadn't seen her smile, but with no such luck."I guess I owe you one for saving me."

"No, it's no big deal, we're friends.Besides if I was in trouble, I'd like to think that you'd come to my aid as well."Takato said while she was turned away.'She has a very cute smile, I wish she would smile more.'

"It's the second time you've saved my life.I really do owe you."She said still looking away.

"Like I said it was nothing.Come on, I'll take you home."She immediately tensed up at the thought of going home.'It must be worse than I thought.'"Why don't you want to go home?"

She instantly looked at him with a scowl on her face."Don't worry about it."

"Alright then.How would you like to come over to my house and spend the night?"

"Say what?!?!"

"Just for the night, if don't want to go home, I'll have Henry bring Renamon over."

"Say where is Renamon?"

"I don't know.Henry went to look for her a while ago."

Meanwhile. . . 

"Well, little missy, have you had enough?"Etemon looked at Renamon, who couldn't even stand anymore.She was leaning up against a tree just trying to pull herself to her feet.

"Never, I'll beat you and then I'll be stronger than I ever was before."

"Hahahaha!You make laugh, a digimon who is a pet to a human."

"I'm not a pet, I've got a friend in Rika, and I don't need anyone else but her."

"What ever little lady.Now prepare to be finished."Renamon looked on at Etemon as it looked like he was going to deliver the final blow.However, neither of them noticed three figures just ten feet away.

"Henry, we have to help her."

"I know, but we can't beat him."

"Yes we can, just let me digivolve and I'll beat him for sure."

"Terriermon, if you digivolve then we'll all be in trouble."

"Well if you won't let me digivolve because you're scared, at least let me digivolve to save her.Rika may be mad if Renamon gets deleted."

"All right, go ahead."

"Yes!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"Gargomon raced over to help Renamon out by kicking Etemon out of the way."Gargo Lazer!"Streams of energy came flowing out of Gargomon's arms and pummeled Etemon."Ah hah, how'd you like those apples?"

"There are no apples around here, little bunny, now leave, before I have to use my concert crush."

Henry just looked on."We need more power, Calumon help out."

"Right."Calumon's ears spread out as far as they could and the symbol on his head got extra bright.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon!"Rapidmon looked exactly like his golden armored form, except that he was green instead of gold."Rapid Fire!"Two missiles sailed out of his hands and clobbered Etemon.

"Ouch!That hurt!Dark Network!"

"Rapid Fire!"The two attacks collided in mid-air, which caused a huge explosion.Henry had gone over to Renamon during this time and was shielding her with his body.

"Rapidmon hurry, finish it!We need to get this over with!"

"Right!Golden Triangle!"Rapidmon moved his hands in a triangular pattern and when he was done a triangle surrounded Etemon holding him still.It's over Etemon.Multi-Rapid Fire!"Instead of just two missiles coming out of his hands, ten missiles came out and continuously pelt Etemon until he was nothing but data once more.Rapidmon and Henry both let out long sighs as Rapidmon de-digivolved back to Terriermon."Henry what should we do with her?"

"Let's take her home."Just as Henry lifted Renamon up, Guilmon ran over."Hey Guilmon, what's going on?"

"Takatomon tell me to bring fox digimon home with me."

"Okay, but why?"

"Girl tamer waiting at Takatomon's house for me."

Henry just smiled, "Oh, well that explains it.Here you go."Henry handed Renamon over to Guilmon, who just put her over his shoulder and walked her home.

"I hope things work out."

At Takato's house. . .

"We have to be quiet, my parents are sleeping, and if we wake them up, we'll be in trouble."

"You're already in trouble son."

"Takato, do you want to tell me why you are out at 9:00 at night, and why you are standing here with a girl?"

"Ahh, well dad, it's complicated."

"I got all night."

"Well, I was lost and Takato offered to put me up for the night."

"Is that right son?"

"Um, yeah."

"All right, but we don't have any extra beds, so she's going to have to sleep in your room."Takato and Rika both did a face-fault after hearing that.

"Thanks dad."

They both just stood there smiling until his dad went back inside.Rika grabbed the collar of Takato's shirt and said; "You didn't say anything about that."

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"Forgot?How could you forget that you don't have any extra room in your house?"

"Don't worry, I've got a bunk-bed."

"If anything happens tonight, you'll have to face Renamon."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"Better not, do you have any extra pajamas?"

"Yeah."So when they got upstairs Takato gave Rika his extra pair of pajamas and left her alone to change.

While Rika changed she noticed some pictures on his wall, they were pictures of Takato with his mom and dad.'Must be nice to be able to do things with your mom.I wish my mom would do things with me.'She was starting to cry when Takato walked in.He almost turned around when he noticed she was dressed and crying?It didn't make any cense to him so he just walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.She didn't turn him away, nor did she get angry, she just turned into him and started to cry against his chest.

Takato couldn't figure out why she was crying, until he looked at the photo she was holding.'She must not have a very good relationship with her mom and dad.'She continued crying until her breaths slowed and deepened."Huh, she fell asleep on me.Well, I guess that rules out her sleeping on the top bunk."So Takato took her over to his bed and put her to sleep where he usually slept and went up to the top bunk."Good Night Rika."Several hours later Guilmon returned with a comatose Renamon in his arms, he put her down next to the bed and he curled up on the other side of the room.Guilmon fell to sleep quickly and that's how they slept the rest of the night.

The End

So tell me what you think.MST's welcome. Please Review.

(A.N.Comatose means unconscious or asleep. Just a little Rika and Takato fluff that came to me.)


End file.
